


Ink Demonth day 12- Rings

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1940s, Carnival, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Rings, Secrets, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Rings can mean many different things in the studio,a key fragment of your identity,happiness in a moment or carnival game fun.
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle
Kudos: 4





	Ink Demonth day 12- Rings

Allison Angel kept her wedding ring hidden underneath the brown and sepia tool kit of her studio survival uniform like her life depended on it and in a way it did. For she still wanted to remember what her life had been before this inky nightmare as Tom signed. "i don't trust Henry. What if the ink demon is spying on us through him?" Allison signed back. "No Tom, he's not the kind of person to do that. You saw how he reacted to what Susie did. He was horrified! We'll have to give him something to help." Then as she walked towards their prisoner's cell,she noticed a wedding ring on his right hand and gasped in shock. 

The vague grainy feeling. 

Grant the lost one gulped before trying his luck, as the other lost ones chanted. "Win the game,win the game! Go on give a go!" Grant gulped as he imagined the cartoon Bendy doing a ring toss in the circus episode, n The crowd cheered so loudly, Bertrum Piedmont could hear it as he muttered. " Well at least somebody is making use of these carnival games." Oddly this time the Ink Demon didn't attack. Instead he just patiently watched,while some of the others who had joined Sammy Lawrence's worship of Bendy all called out and prayed,which Bendy just ignored as he meandered towards the ring toss game and played along with the others. 

But unknown to everyone in their studio, Joey drew cried as he looked at the broken picture while holding up a tarnished wedding ring and sobbed. "Henry,I didn't just mean it to you. If only you and Linda could have met my own wife. But I just can't remember her face, her name or anything else!" Time briefly stopped as a blue rain fell over the studio,much to everyone's shock.


End file.
